Child Cavelry
by Ladykatsa8
Summary: The team's missions are getting harder and harder. Fury decides to call in some help.
1. Backup

**THERE WILL BE SPOILERS FOR THE SHOW AGENTS OF SHEILD!**

Disclaimer, I do not own any of the marvel characters.

 _This story takes place before Ward was hydra and Fitz did not have mental issues. It should take place in the middle of season 1._

On the bus the team was seated in the lab when Phil walked in with a folder in hand.

¨Alright guys, Fury requested that we go pick up another agent to assist us on the bus. Our missions are getting harder and he said we could use the help.¨ Phil said.

¨I thought we were doing quite well on our own.¨ May protested grumpily. Everyone agreed.

¨Well here's the file. I think you might want to get a look before you make any decisions.¨ Phil placed the file on the table and left the room. May grabbed it and began reading.

¨Sophia Keaton, Age 12...¨

¨What!¨ Skye interrupted. ¨Do they really start them that young?¨

¨It must be a typo!¨ Fitz said.

¨No look.¨ May said. ¨The picture in the file looks so young.¨ She was right, the girl was wearing glasses with blond hair and a youthful face. ¨As I was saying, Age 12, Height, 5 foot 2, Weight 90 pounds, sex female, Weapon of choice, knives, and daggers. How mideval of her. Family, mother, father, stepfather, stepsisters 2, half sisters 2.¨ May looked over at Simmons who was on her laptop.

¨Oh My God!¨ Simmons exclaimed. ¨It can't be...¨

¨I think it is!¨ Fitz interrupted.

¨Can someone tell me what the wonder twins are talking about?¨ Ward demaded.

¨That.¨ Fitzsimmons said in unison. ¨Is the child cavalry.¨

¨The what?!¨ The rest of the team exclaimed, May looking especially horrified.

¨She was the youngest to ever graduate out of the operations academy, at the age of 10. Its rumored that she is going to apply to communications next.¨

¨Why become an agent of SHEILD?¨ Ward asked.

¨We can ask her that when we pick her up, which we are most definately going to do.¨ Skye said and she left the room to go inform Coulson of their change of heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the van on the way to Sophia's house, the team sat in sullen silence, each contemplating their opinions on the matter. May didn't want anything to do with this kid and thought that she should stay in the acadimy. Ward was curious but agreed with May. Phil was all in and couldn't wait for someone to add some happiness to the team. Fitzsimmons were ecstatic to meet the ¨child cavalry¨. Skye as usual was curious and couldn't wait to get into this girl's head.

When they arrived at Sophia's home Coulson broke the silence.

¨I feel like I'm talking to kindergarteners here, but best behavior please guys and don't do anything stupid.¨ He opened the door and lead the team up to the front door. When he rang the door bell it was answered by a girl who looked to be about 9 and after one look at May's scowl she ran away. ¨Stop frightining the children May.¨ Coulson hissed and then smiled as a woman walked up to them and smiled in return.

¨I'm Heather, Sophia's mother. She should be right here.¨ Next came a baby, followed by another girl who looked about 6 and the same girl who had opened the door.

¨How many children do you have?¨ Skye asked and Phil glared at her.

¨Five.¨ Heather answered Just as an older girl came up behind her carrying a toddler. The team instantly reconized her as Sophia and she set the child on the floor and shook their hands.

¨I'm Sophia. It's a pleasure to be working with you.¨

¨We best be going.¨ Coulson said. ¨We have to be in the air in 2 hours.¨

Sounds good."Sophia said and she slung her bag over her shoulder and waved at her mother. ¨Ill call you later.¨ and she followed the team out the door.

In the car on the way to the bus the awkward silence had begun again only to be interrupted by fitz.

¨Is it true you are the child cavalry?¨ Ans Sophia smiled.

¨Do they seriously still call me that? I thought it had finally stopped.¨

¨Yeah they do...¨ Fitz responded and then started up again.

¨Are you really going to communications next...¨

¨FITZ!¨ Coulson said

¨Sorry, Sorry, Sorry.¨ Fitz said sheepishly.

When they arrived at the bus, the team dispersed hurried to get away from the awkward car ride leaving Coulson alone with Sophia.

¨Ill show you your bunk and then I will let you get settled.¨ He said and he started up the stairs. Sophia followed him close behind and by the time he had left her alone she was ready to collapse. She checked the clock on her phone that read 10:30.

¨I best be getting some sleep...¨ She mumbled. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

 _Alright guys. I know that was slow and a little bit boring. But the action will begin next chapter. I promise. Send me your good ideas! I really appreciate any suggestions you have for me!_


	2. The first mission

_I do not own any marvel characters._

When Sophia woke up that morning, the sky was still dark. She crept out of her bed and decided to do some yoga to calm her nerves. When she reached the tiny training room/garage, she popped in hear earbuds and let all her thoughts be drowned out by the sound of Ellie Goulding.

 _Melinda pov_

Melinda shut her door quietly and headed for the training room. When she entered the doorway she was surprised to find the light on and the room occupied. She watched the girl stretch and shift, Completely oblivious to the woman watching her. When she finished her final set, She sat on the ground and closed her eyes. She looked to be in deep thought. Like she wasen't in the world at all. But at the same time she was still there She popped out her earbuds and stood up, her beck to Melinda. With a shuddering breath, Melinda realized the young girl was crying. It was a stressful job for someone that young and the poor girl must be overwhelmed. Fighting the urge to wrap the girl in her arms, Melinda walked away.

 _Sophia pov_

That day, the team [plus herself] were sitting in the lab when Coulson walked in with a folder in hand.

"We have a mission guys." He said and all heads looked up.

"We need to eliminate a threat that has been bugging SHIELD for months. His name is Sam Longee. He is a drug dealer and he's been accused of sexual harassment on many occasions. We will go in, and go out. Simple."

"Yeah, except for the fact that every agent that has been sent out after him has disappeared." Skye added glumly.

"Well... Were not your everyday agent..." Fitz said unconvincingly. Ward shook his head and said,

"We can do this guys. It can't be that hard."

"We'll fly in to the city and meet him in one of the clubs that he prefers. Sophia will stay behind and control the coms. May, when can you have us there?" Phil asked.

"Give me two hours." She said.

"Get ready guys." Phil said. "This should be interesting."

Sophia snapped back to reality the plane bumped to the ground landing in San Francisco California. The team including May, were dressed in party outfits that concealed multiple guns and weapons. The bus had landed in a small clearing and they were going to drive to the club in the van. When Ward was finished shoving the bags full of equipment in the trunk. They climbed into the van and sped away, leaving Sophia in charge of the coms.

 _Why am I stuck here?_ She thought _. They have all the fun. If only they really knew what I was capable of._

"Com check." Came Phil's voice over the system.

"Positive." She answered.

"We have reached the club and we are entering the building." Suddenly the should of fast beat pop music flooded the system.

"I noticed." Sophia answered.

"We have spotted our target." Phil said. "Going silent." And the line went dark.

 _Melinda Pov_

"Go have fun guys." Phil was saying. "We are only spying tonight. Grab a drink. Dance." The team headed in different directions. Melinda went for the bar and ordered a martini. She quietly nursed her drink and watched her friends. Fitzsimmons were awkwardly talking over the loud music. Ward and Skye were dancing and Phil... Phil was...

"Nice club." He said making her jump. "I feel young again."

"Yeah." Melinda said absentmindedly. This drink was strong. She could feel the fog in her mind appearing. She needed to splash some water on her face. "Im going to the bathroom." she said and pushed past the crowd. She pushed open the door and ran cool water splashing her face trying to clear the fog. The door opened and a man walked on with a sneer on his face.

"You are an enemy." He said in a thick accent she couldn´t define and Melinda got ready to fight this bastard. But before she could she realized she was too tired to lift her arms. _Maybe ill just close my eyes for a minute._ She thought. But as soon as she did, the world went black.

 _Sophia pov._

 _What are they doing?_ She thought. _They should have checked in by now._ The sound of the coms cracking to life sent relief through her body .

"Sophia!" Coulson was yelling over the music. "May is down. We need help. Send a team." And then he was gone.

 _Melinda pov._

When she woke up, the fog had somewhat cleared and she shook her head to clear the rest. She tried to wipe her eyes but to no surprise, she was handcuffed and tied to a chair. When she looked around her she saw that all of her colleagues were in the same position. Pulling and tugging at their restraints.

"We thought you would never wake up." Said a man's voice. "We hit you with some pretty hard stuff." _Sam Longee. "_ No one will come for you, because no one can find you. Not even shield knows where you are."

"You so sure about that?" Sophia walked through the doorway. Three guards ran up behind her but she pulled out a handgun and shot each in the head. "Your next Longee." She turned around but he was gone. Suddenly he was behind her pulling out his knife she sidestepped and he plunged it into her shoulder but she barely seemed to notice. Six more guards had entered and each got a bullet in the forehead. With the knife still in her shoulder, Sophia pounced on top of a table and jumped onto Longees back implanting the knife from her shoulder into his back. When he fell onto the ground she took out her gun and put a round of bullets into his brain. When she was shure all the guards were dead, She took out her spare knife and set to cutting the teams ropes. With the last member finally free and checked profusely for injuries Sophia led them out of the maze that was Longees base and to a van still running.

¨I know the way back to the bus." She said.

¨Alright, I´ll drive and you show me the way.¨ Phil said.

¨No,¨ Sophia replied pushing Phil into a seat and shutting the door. ¨I´ll drive and you tell me what happened.¨

¨I thought that was illegal.¨ Fitz said tiredly. Sophia handed him a plastic card.

¨SHIELD got me an official license and pilots license for missions so I wasent stuck walking everywhere.¨

¨Should we be scared?¨ Skye asked sincerely.

¨I drive better than Natasha Romanoff.¨ Sophia said with a smirk. Before anyone could reply, she sped off towards the bus.


	3. Nightmares

The following day, the team was in the kitchen eating breakfast and listening to Sophia tell stories.

¨Was it true that you know Natasha Romanoff? Ward asked.

¨Nat and I have been partners for a very long time. She trained me too.¨ Sophia replied.

¨Whats she like?¨ Skye asked and Coulson answered for her,

¨Scary.¨ Everyone laughed and Sophia stood up.

¨I should probably go finish that mission report. She left the room and everyone started leaving behind her.

################

 _Sophia pov._

Sophia turned on the shower and let the warm water fall down her body sending the chill air rushing away.

 _Melinda pov._

Sitting cross legged in her bed, Melinda was watching her computer screen checking the security cameras when she accidentally turned on the one for the bathroom. She Couldn't look away from the naked girl. She stared at her curves and bends. She admired her structure and the way the water ran down her body. It was at that moment. Sitting there watching the girl, that Malinda May realized what she wanted.

##########################

¨We are going to be checking into a motel for a while.¨ Coulson was saying. ¨We have to fix the bus and it will take about a week.¨ The team groaned. When they stayed somewhere else, that meant undercover, and everyone knows what the team thinks of undercover.

#####################

When they checked into the motel, they took out three rooms. One for Melinda and Sophia, One for Skye and Simmons, and one for Ward,Fitz and Phil. Melinda had said that she would take Sophia because she was the quietest of the group but she secretly wanted to watch the girl sleep no matter how creepy that was. They walked into the rooms and deposited their bags. Then, they walked out to the pool do do some ¨Relaxing.¨ if that was even possible.

Ward and Skye were attempting to play basketball but they both were terrible and quite frankly, horrible players. Phil was in a deck chair with his eyes closed. Fitz and Simmons were color coating their binders. Again. May was sitting next to Phil trying to get work done, and Sophia was sitting at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. A man wearing a ridiculous hat stopped by with their pizza and they all dug in since they haden´t eaten since their quick breakfast.

By the time the sky was pitch black, everyone was ready to turn in and get some sleep. Simmons was practically carrying Fitz and had to keep stopping every few feet to make shure he didn´t fall over. May and Sophia crawled into their seperate beds and May didn´t let herself fall asleep until she heard the girl´s breathing deepen.

###############3

When May got up in the morning, she was greeted by the familliar ache in her joints and pain in her back. She groaned. Today was NOT a good day for this. No yoga today. She popped some pain killers in her mouth and went back to bed.

################

When she woke up again she was considering getting up for breakfast, but the side of her that said getting some to eat hurt more than staying in bed won. She looked over on the table to check the time and saw a bagel with a bottle of water was there. Grinning, she grabbed the plate and finished the bagel in a second before drinking all of the water. She got up, and changed into something more comfortable. When she opened the door, she saw the team was playing two games of monopoly and from the look of it Fitz was winning.

"How the hell are you so good at this?" Ward was asking Fitz.

"Its all strategy." Fitz replied. From the other board it wasn't clear who was winning because a wrestling match had begun between Phil and Skye.

Smiling, Melinda sat down in a lawn chair and opened her laptop.

"Working again?" Phil asked.

"Just because we are in a hotel dosen´t mean we are on vacation." She answered and Phil looked sheepish.

"We deserve a break." he replied and she laughed. Just then Sophia´s phone rang and she got up to take it.

"I have a lead." She said "I´m going to go check it out and then Ill be back." She ran to the car and drove out of sight.

"Should she really be driving?" Fitz asked.

"Since she has a license its technically legal." Phil answered. His phone buzzed. "She said she´ll pick up dinner."

######################

When Sophia got back, She had dinner as promised and never said anything about her lead. They sat around a small fire pit and ate, talking in hushed voices. By the time they were headed to bed, it was 11 and everyone was exhausted. Sophia and May climbed into bed and once again, May didn´t let herself fall asleep until she heard the girl´s breathing deepen.

#############

Around 1, May sat up abruptly in bed. Panting, she took a moment to register what had happened. It was Baharain all over again. The same dream that had been haunting her. She sobbed loudly and covered her mouth. Sophia jumped out of bed her gun pointed at May. When she realized that there were no intruders in the room, she put her gun down and walked over to May.

¨Nightmares?¨ She asked and Melinda nodded. ¨Scootch.¨ May moved over and Sophia sat down next to her, rubbing her hand in her hair and singing a lullaby in what seemed to be french but May never got to hear the end of it because she fell asleep.


	4. Update

I am really sorry guys, but this story might be on hold for a bit. I have kinda hit a wall with this. Please comment me any ideas you have because I will most definitely need them. I apologize for the inconvenience.


	5. Allies or enemies

That morning, once again May woke up to pain in her joints and a pounding head. She moved her hand and it brushed the sleeping body of Sophia. She opened her eyes slowly and took in the scene. May had her head in her hands and was crunched up like a ball, she was wimpering quietly, Soiphia´s inference: Extreme stress. . Rubbing small circles on Melinda´s back, She slowley got up and got the bottle of painkillers and a bottle of water.

¨Why do you care?¨ May asked while looking up at her. ¨No one has ever bothered to before.¨

¨Not even Coulson?¨ Sophia asked, feeling pity wash over her.

¨Phil docent know about my panic attacks..¨She said looking sheepish..

¨Well, I guess its because I am a child so I have people lining up to help me, You have nobody and you refuse to let anybody in, so I have to slowly pull at the edges of the barrier you made and sneak in.¨

¨Oh.¨ Was all Melinda could say. Her head began pounding even harder this time and she put it back in her hands, curling even smaller this time. Sophia got up and reached into her bag, she pulled out a vial and handed it to Melinda.

¨It will dull the pain, I promise. It will not make you sleep though.¨

¨Thats fine, I just want it to go away.¨

Sophia emptied some of the contents into the water bottle and instructed Melinda to drink it all. Afterwards, she got up and went to go get dressed while Sophia waited. When It was Sophias turn on the bathroom, May sat and thought about what she had said. She decided that she will let her in because Sophia genuinly cared and that was what she needed.

#####################

¨We need to get out.¨ Skye was saying. ¨One more day here and Ill die.¨

¨What should we do?¨Phil asked.

¨We could go dancing.¨ Sophia proposed.

¨I don´t dance.¨ Ward said.

¨Okay, we could go do crossfit?¨ Sophia asked him sarcastically.¨Or we could run errands.¨

¨Why would we want to do that?¨ Skye asked.

¨Well, Im going to do it whether you like it or not so Im just wondering if you want to come.¨ She grabbed the keys to the second car and grabbed her bag. ¨If your coming, speak now or forever hold your peace.¨ May followed her to the van and hopped in.

¨Where are we going?¨ She asked.

¨This way and that way.¨ Sophia responded.

#####################

The car pulled up at a tiny boutique with animal skeletons lining the windows.

¨What is this?¨ May asked.

¨Where I do most of my shopping.¨ Inside there were viles upon viles all labeled differently. Sophia picked up a couple of them and told May to look around. Some were labeled as perfumes, and others were labeled head ache remedies or joint pain relief. There was also jewelry made of bones. It gave off a very goth vibe. Sophia was chatting with the old woman at the register. She paid the woman for the small bag in her hand and beckoned for Melinda to follow. When they were back in the car, Sophia got in and started the engine. She was silent the entire drive and looked almost nervous.

"Is everything okay?" May asked, concerned.

"Just great." Sophia said tensely. "Don't worry about it." May didn't believe her.

They reached a building and Sophia opened her door.

"I need you to do whatever I say." She looked May in the eyes. "Don't leave this car."

"Wait! Whats going on Sophia?" She tried to read the girls expression.

"Please Melinda. I don't want you to be in danger" and then she left.

 _Sophia Pov._

Inside the warehouse, was a huge empty room.

"I am here Dimitri" She yelled. "Show yourself." A man stepped out of the darkness.

"Well well well Sophronia." he sneered.

"Don't call me that." She said tersely.

Sophronia?

"I am weak. I need sustenance. Help me Dimitri."

"No can do sis, you are alone." He stepped forward. "Forever."

"Please, Please." She was on her knees now.

"Forever." He whispered. Then the world turned black.

 _Melinda pov._

She had been in there for 30 minutes. May was getting worried. She got out of the car and crept towards the warehouse. Pressing her ear against the door she could hear two people talking. One was Sophia, and the other was a man. She could hear Sophia repeating the same word. It sounded like please. She was pleading. She needed help.

May looked through a crack in the door. Sophia was slumped on her side. She burst through the door and rushed to the girl.

"Please Sophia Please."

"How adorable." She looked up. "I see you have met my sister." He sneered

"What did you do to her?"

"I am about to blow her up seeing as the bomb placed in this room is about to explode in," He checked his watch dramatically. "One minute." Without hesitation, Melinda grabbed the girl and ran full force towards the car. She threw the girl in the passenger seat and jumped into the car. Without looking back, she sped away from the building.

 _Thank you to the person under the name ZZZZZ who sent me a review. I hope you enjoy this chapter._


	6. Punishments will be delivered

_I just wanted to clarify, I just realized that I named a character in Pineapple Sophia and a character in Child Cavalry Sophia, they are NOT the same person, it is a very common name though. ;)_

 _Sophia Pov._

Her eyes flashed open. All she could see was fog, more fog, clouding her vision, coming for her.

"She is awake sir." That sounded like Simmons, although everything sounded like she was under water. Someone touched her arm, and she tried to pull it away, but it didn't respond. Fitz's face loomed over her, frowning.

"Can you hear me?" He yelled and she covered her ears, this time her hands responded. The fog slowly started clearing and she could see everyone's face staring at her, even Phil's face. His very angry face.

"What were you thinking?!" He yelled. "You could have been killed! You should have brought backup, You could have been killed." He said again. "How could you have been so stupid? You are the sanest person on this aircraft and now I'm having doubts." He was clearly furious. "I am Furious." Yep. That confirmed it. "Why?" He looked in her eyes. "ANSWER ME!" She took a breath.

"My brother, Dimitri, may be dangerous, but he is still my brother. I do not believe there was a bomb, he just said that to get me out of there." Phil opened his mouth. "I am aware that I could have been wrong," She rushed to say and his mouth snapped shut. "But, I am certain he would never hurt me."

"You pull something like that again." He closed his hands into fists. "Don't even think about it." Then he stormed out of the room.

"He really cares, Sophia." Simmons said.

"Yeah. Right." She mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

That night, Sophia awoke and checked her clock, 2 AM. _Go to sleep._ She thought. But she knew sleep would be impossible. She crept out of bed and snuck out of the front door.

 _Melinda pov._

She had left again. Melinda got up and followed her, she had a feeling she would try and sneak away. The girl was sitting on the side of the pool with her legs dangling over. Hesitantly, Melinda sat down next to her and searched the girls stone cold face for any sign of emotion. After about five minutes, Sophia spoke.

"I killed them you know." Melinda looked over.

"Who?"

"My parents." Melinda was speechless.

"Why?" She knew it was a dumb question, but it was all she could say.

"They... weren't good people. They killed for fun. For pleasure, and I couldn't take it anymore." The way she said this, like it was almost normal, killed Melinda inside.

"But I saw..." Melinda started and Sophia answered quickly,

"Fury knew I would be in danger if people knew who my parents were. So he found me an adopted family, and kicked me out of the SHIELD base where I had been cowering alone." Melinda couldn't get over the calm way in which she said this. Sophia slowly pulled up her sleeve and let Melinda see her arm. There were Xs all lined up, scars, in a neat row, all going down her arm. But one caught Melinda's attention. One was new.

"Where did these come from?" She gasped pointing a the fresh one.

"Punishments. The new one is for what I did. I almost hurt you." She looked May in her eyes, "The pain relieves me. I have dedicated my whole life to the art of spilling others blood that it feels like a gift, and a sin when I spill mine." Melinda looked at her with a mixture of horror and pity. "Am I a monster?" Sophia asked suddenly and Melinda blinked, she said nothing. "Just what I thought." And then Sophia got up and left.


	7. Last day in crazy town

_This chapter is pretty short, but the next one should hopefully come soon!_

Melinda watched the girl walk away. She had really blown it this time. Sophia had just opened up to her, and she had ruined it.

###################

That morning, Sophia was gone when Melinda woke up. It was their last day stuck in the hotel, and May couldn't wait get her Bus back. She took a long shower, dreading talking to Sophia. She got dressed and went outside where the team was sitting in lawn chairs, looking bored.

"Where is Sophia?" Fitz asked her.

"Not in the room." May answered, getting worried. Just then Phil walked out of his room and surveyed the scene.

"Whats going on?" He asked looking from May to Fitz.

"Sophia's missing." They both said at once.

"No. She's not. She requested personal day, seeing as she can't do anything for us." Melinda relaxed. She wouldn't have to face her today. But tonight was inevitable.

#################

Sophia got home late that afternoon. She tried to sneak past the team, but they were a team of spies and obviously that was going to be impossible.

They greeted her and everything was normal. Until Simmons noticed her limp.

"What happened to you!" She exclaimed and rushed over to the girl.

"It was nothing, just a bar fight. Thats all."

"What were you doing in a bar!" Skye walked over to the two.

"Nothing, Nothing important." She pushed past the two women. The team looked over to Phil curiously.

"Well?" Ward asked him.

"There is nothing to know. That's Sophia's business." Melinda would have been okay with that answer, but what was bugging her was the fact that he looked like he knew what was happening and wasn't going to tell them anytime soon.

################

When Melinda walked into their room that evening, Sophia was sitting cross-legged on her bed and banging loudly on her computer.

"Who the hell made this thing?! It's cursed! I can't get anything done!"

"Well, I believe that you have Tony Stark to thank for that beauty." Melinda said smiling.

"For a billionaire playboy philanthropist, he shure does have no clue what he's doing!" She slammed the top shut and grabbed her cell phone. Dialing the first number that came to mind, she put the phone on her ear and said,

"Natasha? Oh hi! I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" She listened to the other end. "Yes. I need you to beat up Tony for me." "Yes again." Okay! Thanks!" She hung up and looked Mays stunned face. "What?" She asked like everything was perfectly normal.


	8. Update!

Hey guys. I'm really sorry about how long this is taking but for most authors it takes years right?! Be lucky I'm not that slow! Here army TERRIBLE excuses: I've been sick, holidays, holiday shopping, SCHOOL, Everyday life. That last one pretty much sums everything up. I promise to have holiday Editions written by Christmas!

Please please please comment me your most hilarious holiday story ideas!

 _Love,_

 _Ladykatsa8_

 _ps. Happy Hanukah, Kwanza and Christmas!_


	9. Winter Break

I am thinking about taking a... um... winter break from this story. I will be posting more on Mission Caretaker and potentially wrapping it up. A holiday chapter will hopefully be posted but this story is getting so involved that they really don't have time for holidays. Mission Caretaker will definitely be full steam ahead though! :)

Feel free to comment me ideas, I know they would help me alot!

Happy holidays!

Ladykatsa8


End file.
